Relief From Work
by NotSoNormal
Summary: A CathSara oneshot. Both of them to scared to make the first move. Can the internet bring Sara and Catherine closer?


**Relief From Work.**

**Warning: Girl on girl loving ;-)**

Sara was searching all over the labs looking for Catherine. Grissom had decided to make Sara messenger for the day. Which made her frustrated but what was more frustrating was probably her unrequited love for Catherine.

Catherine was sitting at the computer checking her e-mail. Life was depressing her. Her heart breaking from not being able to show Sara how much she wanted her. Sara being off limits because she was as straight as they came had left Catherine searching for alternatives that's when she turned to the internet. She felt seedy for doing so but it's the only way she could have Sara; imaginary.

"Catherine, Grissom wants you," Sara sighed as she stood before beauty.

Catherine couldn't bring herself to look at Sara, "Thanks," she replied quietly then exited the room.

Absent-mindedly Sara clicked back onto Catherine's e-mail, she clicked on one with the title '_Relief from work chatrooms: You've received an offline message_,' and Sara continued to read.

'_To KittyKat,_

_Thanks for the amazing time last night. I hope I can meet you again online so other time. Once again it was nice to fuck you K._

_From BrownEyed_

Sara suddenly felt guilty yet intrigued. She shook her head. Nick shouted, "Sara I'm ready." Sara quickly put the computer right then raced to catch up with Nick.

* * *

After a long shift, Sara decided not to pull a double but to head home. Sara had quickly got herself into a schedule of working doubles then catching some sleep in an empty lab finally changing into some clean clothes, which are now in her locker instead of her wardrobe.

As soon as she got home she went into her bedroom. Sara didn't want to be distracted by her police scanner or her assortment of challenging books. Oh how good it felt to be surrounded by clean sheets, a special treat these days.

Sara woke up breathlessly, not unusual for Sara however she realised the reason but her breathlessness was not the same. Sara re-shut her eyes and tried to picture what her dream had been about, all Sara could remember was hot, passion filled sex…in a lab. "Oh shit!" Sara said to herself out loud, "I must have been dreaming about her." Sara reached down between her legs…yes she was in need of release. Sara sighed a deep sigh as she glanced at the clock, 4 hours until work. A smile came across Sara's face as she quickly arose from her bed. 'If Catherine got her kicks like this maybe I can too?' Sara thought as she switched on the computer. She promptly typed into google 'relief from work chatroom', now suddenly Sara was unsure of what to do…

What if someone found out from work? What if I chat to someone and they somehow find me?

* * *

So Sara had come to the conclusion she was just going to look around this website, she didn't have to talk to anyone. Sara chose the name GSR-Girl. Sara didn't have much time to contemplate this mwith her level of horniness. There was a list of chatrooms Sara knew Catherine wouldn't be in the one she chose 'Ladies only'. Sara studied the list of screen names they ranged from normal names like Allie to names like Hot4Girls. Sara laughed to herself; she couldn't believe she was in a chatroom. Sara received a few pm's a couple she suspected were from men and the others didn't intrigue her at all. Sara sighed and went to make a coffee.

Sara got distracted while in the kitchen by the latest forensic journal, which she read while getting her caffeine fix. After drinking her coffee and examining the magazine thoroughly Sara decided to get ready and head into work early. On going to her bedroom she noticed the computer was still on, a load of stupid messages though one caught her eye from Passion&Fire, she couldn't help but reply.

_Passion&Fire: Hey girl, gun shot residue well that's a bit dark_

_Passion&Fire: You've been quiet in here, cat got your tongue?_

_GSR-Girl: I love my work…and it's my first time I don't really know why I'm here_

_Passion&Fire: Oh you know why you're here, you got horny and decided to search out something to give you a buzz. I tell you it does give you a buzz but only if you want it_

Sara liked how this girl talked, it seemed they were on the same wavelength.

GSR-Girl: I want it 

_Passion&Fire: I'll go easy on you…being your first time and all_

_GSR-Girl: I don't know whether to say thanks or fuck me_

Sara grimaced; she thought that was a bit out there, not really like her.

_Passion&Fire: LOL. Tell me about what was going through your mind before you decided to logged on_

_GSR-Girl: Aren't you going to introduce yourself?_

_Passion&Fire: Hey girl. I don't do all that crap. Personal details are personal._

That suited Sara, she felt less guilty for logging on.

_GSR-Girl: Ah okay I understand. Well I was thinking about my supervisor, I was thinking about how I'd like to fuck her and make her scream._

_Passion&Fire: Wow, that's quite a statement._

_GSR-Girl: It will never happen though because relationships and work don't mix and I'm like 99.9 sure she's straight_

_Passion&Fire: Well that's where the alternative universe can help you; it's the next best thing._

_GSR-Girl: Maybe that's why I logged on. I mean if I can think that I have had her then maybe it will all stop_

_Passion&Fire: You sure there's no chance for you?_

_GSR-Girl: If there was I wouldn't be sitting here_

_Passion&Fire: Ok…well I want details not personal ones but sexy ones?_

_GSR-Girl: What do you mean? Do you want to know what pants suit her best? What day she will most likely be late?_

_Passion&Fire: Whoa girl! You sound like her stalker but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, wearing the t-shirt and all that crap. I mean what would you two do sexually if you could?_

_GSR-Girl: Well I am in her office…she is stood behind the desk and I go and walk round to the back of the desk…and slip my arms around her waist while whispering into her ear, your page said you were in need of release_

_Passion&Fire: Mmm, you've thought about this a lot_

_GSR-Girl: 24 7, she's so sexy, I can't get her out of my head_

_Passion&Fire: But do you really want her to leave?_

_GSR-Girl: No._

_Passion&Fire: Do carry on, if you can handle it._

_GSR-Girl: Well she feels breathless from just this contact, she tells me I got the wrong idea about the page, she turns her head and I see it her eyes, she wants me, then she fiercely turns around in my arms and pins me against the wall and we kiss with so much passion, both of our tongues fighting for entrance, for control_

_Passion&Fire: Who gets the control?_

_GSR-Girl: I open my mouth letting her having the control, her tongue explores my mouth, I know she's needing more, her hands go to my sides releasing my hands, she slips hers under my top while moaning into my mouth, my hands go into her hair as she runs her fingers lightly up my top, I take my chance and I push her back, our mouths not leaving each others, her tongue retracts but her mouth is open so I push my tongue into hers as we reach her desks, our bodies bump together she moans at the contact of our bodies_

_Passion&Fire: You are sneaky! So you like to be in control huh? This is so hot_

_GSR-Girl: I want to make her scream my name, I want to give her pleasure she's never known, so yes I like to be in control. This is only hot because Catherine's hot_

_Passion&Fire: Is that your supervisor's name?_

_GSR-Girl: Oh shit sorry, no personal details_

_Passion&Fire: It's ok but I'm really sorry I have to go, I've lost track of time!_

And with that Passion&Fire had gone. Sara sighed her libido had risen once again, she glanced at the clock on her purple wall, nope not enough time to sort herself out, quick cold shower then to work.

* * *

I collapsed back into my chair, mouth wide open. It couldn't be, could it? No it can't be. There are a billion people in the world; the chance that her and Sara had logged on to the same chatroom is very slim. Sara has never shown any indication that she likes women let alone that she likes me. I feel like my head is going to explode. But what about the fact that Catherine is her supervisor? I'm Sara's supervisor and my name is Catherine and GSR-Girl works in something that involves gun shot residue. Breathe Catherine, breathe. I re-read the conversation; I want her hand around me so much. Every shift I stare at her beauty, I want her body on mine. When she wears her tank top a bit of skin is always left on her back, oh how I long to reach out and touch. Sometimes I stare at her mouth, I want my tongue exploring it. I reach down on my chair and put my hand down my pants and under my underwear, I am so wet. She does this to me; I imagine it's her hand. I run my finger over my clit, it makes me gasp. I continue to rub my clit as I utter the word, "Oh Sara!" I know I'm close, just thinking about her saying what she wants to do to me has turned me on like never before. I want her hands and mouth all over my body. I enter myself slowly; I can see her face in my mind. I start fucking myself slowly but as I'm so close my hands are having a mind of there own, there fucking me faster. I look to the screen and read the line, "_so I push my tongue into hers as we reach her desks, our bodies bump together she moans at the contact of our bodies," _that sends me over the edge. I call her name loudly as I orgasm then I come crashing back to earth. I want her; I need her. Got to get to work, shit I'm late.

While I'm driving Sara is racing through my mind. Sara likes me? Fuck. What do I do? I can't make a move on her. I'll have to think of something. I can use this to my advantage; I'm going to find out if it really was her?

* * *

Sara looked around the room, 'unlike Cath to be late," Sara thought to herself. Grissom stepped into the room and looked around. The room was filled with Nick, Warrick, Greg and Sara. "No Catherine?" Grissom asked rhetorically. "Nick, B&E, Warrick, suspicious circs, Greg, your with me, Sara you're with Catherine, when/if she gets here," Grissom said while passing out the cases, just as the three boys had left the room, Catherine darted into the room, "Sorry I'm later Gil," she said breathlessly.

* * *

Sara POV

My heart has just skipped a beat; it always does that when I first see Catherine. This time she looks more radiant, she's breathless probably because she's just ran in here however also there is a flush on her cheeks. She's just had sex? Calm Sara calm. It makes me feel so angry and jealous. She looks at me, and gives me a smile, the smile makes me want to be sick, it's a 'rub in your face I've just had sex' smile. I just turn away from her coldly.

* * *

Catherine POV

She's already pissed with me. What a great shift this is going to be. I'm still determined to find out. Just because she's pissed at me doesn't mean it's not her.

* * *

Sara POV

My Catherine sense is on overdrive today! She keeps rubbing up against me. I think we are working too closely, I mean she wouldn't be doing this a purpose. I have to keep telling myself she's straight and more importantly she's my supervisor. I just want to take her home right now and have my way with her; I don't even think I'd make it to my place. Ok I'm getting turned on, have to stop thinking about her. It's so hard with her around though. I admirer the way she works, I can see her now concentrating on evidence. Shit she just caught me staring at her; I turned my head away quickly. I can get lost in my work, I start dusting for prints, for a while she leaves my head but not my heart.

* * *

Catherine POV

I'm definitely feeling it. I keep brushing myself up against her 'accidentally'. I caught her staring, I'm getting more and more convinced it was her online. I'm starting to form a plan in my mind of what to do. I think I'm going to catch her out someway. I can't come on to her, knowing Sara she'd run a mile…

Why are we both scared to make the first move?

* * *

"Are you about finished Sara?" Catherine asks placing her hand gently on Sara's shoulder. Sara feels the contact immediately, it sets her skin on fire, she wants her hand to stay there but she's torn. Sara turns her head slowly and smiles at Catherine then jerks away.

"Yeah just about done," Sara replies as her eyes fall on to the floor.

"Ok, I'll meet you in the car," Catherine says a little hurt that Sara stopped their contact.

Sara quickly gathered up her kit and evidence she had collected and made her way to the car. Catherine was standing next to the car with her kit.

"You've got the keys," Catherine said as she knew what was going through Sara's mind. Sara apologized then opened the car and put her kit in. Sara then bent down to put Catherine's in the car as well, as she did this, her hand came in to contact with Catherine's who had started to pick up the kit. Sara looked at her hand on Catherine's then she looked up to Catherine who had taken a deep breath and closed her eyes. With the morning light coming through Sara couldn't believe how good she looked, especially with her eyes shut like that. Sara quickly came to her right mind and removed her hand, "Sorry did I hurt you?"

"No, you're driving," Catherine said softly trying to find her voice. Sara just looked at her questionably then proceeded to get in the drivers seat. The drive back to the lab was a quiet one, and it was uncomfortable. Both lost in their thoughts of each other. Sara's mind was racing with she can't like me, she's straight. Catherine's with how badly she wanted and needed Sara. As Sara pulled in to the lab they both didn't want to get out. Catherine looked at Sara who was looking straight ahead with her hands on the steering wheel.

"Your having breakfast with me," Catherine stated then exited the vehicle quickly not giving Sara time to react.

* * *

Sara POV

What the hell? Catherine just asked me to have breakfast with me. She probably wants to lecture me about my behaviour. I've got to find a way to make my feelings for her stop. What am I supposed to say to her if she questions me? Oh sorry I just want to sleep with you and have you in my arms when I wake up. It's not all about sex my feelings for Catherine, it's just they are so indescribable the only to express them is through sex, that's when sex becomes making love. I want to feel her heart beat, I want to make her feel mine to show her what she does to me every time I hear or see her. I can't have breakfast with her; I think my heart would explode. I'll figure something out even though I'd give anything to have breakfast with her.

* * *

The rest of the shift passes quickly for them both. Both of them threw themselves into work. Catherine was nervous about breakfast, she wasn't going to make a move; she just wanted to be around Sara, to hear her voice, to see her smile. The case turned out to be quite simple, someone pulling an insurance scam on his own property so Catherine left Sara to interview the suspect/victim while she went to do the paperwork.

Half way through doing the paperwork, she looked at her computer and had an idea. Catherine started typing away,

_Dear GSR-Girl,_

_I must apologise for leaving yesterday however I thoroughly enjoyed our chat. I hope to catch you online again. How about today? I'll be logged on, hope you come (in more ways than one!). _

_Lets call it a date,_

_Passion&Fire_

As Catherine was about to press send a voice called her.

"Catherine you all done?"

Catherine nearly jumped out of her seat, "Sara," she exclaimed while putting her hand on her heart.

Sara was intrigued; a red glow had appeared on Catherine's cheek. Dead give away sign someone is up to no good.

"So breakfast then?" Catherine said quickly focusing her mind back; Catherine clicked send knowing she couldn't not for beauty was standing before her eyes. She wanted Sara to know how she felt.

"About that…" Sara started to say when Catherine's mobile went off.

"Sorry Sara," Catherine said as she picked up the mobile from the chair.

"Catherine Willows," Catherine said as she answered the call.

"I'll be right there," Catherine sighed.

"Bye, love you." At this statement Sara felt a pang of jealousy, it was probably Catherine's latest toy boy.

"Lindsey," Catherine explained as she read Sara, "I'm sorry."

Sara felt a little guilty; she just smiled at Catherine and said, "Another time."

* * *

Catherine POV

Lindsey forgetting her homework was not part of the plan! I've only just got into my car and I'm missing her. I'm missing her smile; I'm missing all of her. I just want her close to me. At the end if I can't have her, I'm fine with that, I just want her to be happy. I think I could make her happy. If something doesn't happen soon I'm afraid we will explode at each other in a stupid argument. I'm not going to let that happen.

Sara watched Catherine leave in a hurry. Sara always admired her love for Lindsey, because of Catherine's love Lindsey had grown into a good kid. Sara knew it wasn't easy for Catherine and Lindsey gave her a hard time about it. But it was a better childhood than Sara had ever had. Sara suddenly spied on Catherine's computer; Sara walked over to her desk then looked around making sure no one was around. 'Maybe I'll find out what made her blush,' Sara thought, on one hand she didn't though, Sara was afraid that what she'd she would hurt her but maybe that way she could get back to living.

* * *

Sara POV

Okay she was looking at her e-mails. Probably another e-mail from a sleazy guy she met in a chat room. Okay her inbox, nothing new in here… Think Sara think, maybe she sent someone an email; it was probably nothing. Do I really want to know if her and some guy have been having sex over the net? Yes… I've gone on to the road of self-destruction and I can't turn back. I'm going to do it, I'm going to click on sent messages, okay, last one sent…

* * *

Sara clicked on the message last sent; she starred at the screen as she kept re-reading it. Fuck. Sara couldn't believe it. Did Catherine know it was her? Was she playing games with Sara? Sara wanted to cry, all her emotions were bubbling u inside her; love, hurt, pain, sacredness, happiness, anger…you name it she was feeling it. Sara had to get away, away from the smell of Catherine lingering in her office. Sara got in her car and drove home as fast as she could. As soon as she arrived at her apartment, she felt trapped she didn't know what to do. 'Coffee, yes calm me down," she thought, so she set about making her self a steaming mug. Sara then put on some music and started to relax…

Sara glanced at the clock. It had been 2 hours since she got in from work, 'must of fell asleep,' she thought. Sara got up to make herself another coffee, then resumed her earlier position with the latest forensic journal in her hand. However she found herself unable to concentrate, her eyes kept wondering to the computer, 'I wonder if she's waiting for me.' Sara was debating whether to go online or not, she couldn't decide. She found herself replaying the days events in her head up until Catherine got that phone call, Sara remembered it was about Lindsey. Sara gasped; what if Lindsey was ill? Sara glanced at the computer, she could simply log on and see if Catherine was there and they'd she'd know if Lindsey was ill or not. Sara walked slowly over to the PC, her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest. In a matter of minutes she was on the main page of 'relief from work'. As she entered her details in to log in she felt excited. As she entered the ladies only room a smile crept across her face, Catherine was online. Sara wasn't going to make the first move, she relaxed back into the chair, waiting.

Half an hour went by without Sara noticing. After Sara had noticed, she let out a sigh, 'Catherine's probably busy,' as she thought this jealousy burned through her, she couldn't take the thought of Catherine getting 'hot' with someone else. Sara rose out of her chair quickly in anger. Sara needed to cool down...'Shower, showers a good idea.'

Sara spent a long time in the shower. She hoped to rid herself of Catherine. No matter how many times she washed herself Catherine's name was still going round in her head. Eventually after the tiredness of standing up had worn her out she exited the shower. She took her time drying herself and getting changed. Sara put on sweats and a tank top then she went to make another coffee. Sara didn't want to give in to sleep, if she went to bed all she would think of was Catherine. Sara went to resume her earlier seat when she noticed she had left the computer on. Sara walked over with the mug of coffee in her head and looked at the screen, a few messages from nobody's, Sara was about to walk away when a message flashed up from Passion&Fire. Sara literally jumped for joy in the process forgetting she was holding hot coffee. "Shit,"she cried out loud. She spilt coffee on her clean top, she quickly took of the top then ran into the bedroom to get changed. She replaced her sweat trousers with a pair of jeans and put on another tank top, a white one and also grabbed a black string necklace. So they weren't face to face, but she still wanted to look nice for Catherine. Sara ran back to the computer, feeling a little dizzy from the rush, she quickly opened up the conversation.

_Passion&Fire: Hey girl_

_Passion&Fire: Are you here?_

Sara quickly typed back feeling a little breathless but sporting a huge smile.

Meanwhile Catherine was waiting patiently for Sara. Hoping she hadn't found anyone to chat too

_GSR-Girl: Hey. I'm here sorry_

Catherine's heart flew to the moon and back.

_Passion&Fire: Good. So you got my e-mail?_

_GSR-Girl: Yeah_

_GSR-Girl: Thanks_

Sara felt a little awkward, she didn't really know what to say

_Passion&Fire: Have you been on long? I had a little nap after I logged on_

_GSR-Girl: I've been online for about 1 hour and a half_

Catherine's mind swelled with jealousy. She's probably been getting it on from some no good for her chick

_Passion&Fire: Oh_

_Passion&Fire: Find anyone to chat to?_

_GSR-Girl: I was waiting for you..._

Sara blushed as she wrote this

Catherine felt a bit awkward, if Sara had fallen for someone this easily online maybe she didn't really want Catherine, she just wanted a quick fuck

_Passion&Fire: So have you seen your supervisor since we last spoke? Catherine is it?_

_GSR-Girl: Yes and yes. That's why I was waiting for you. I just wanted to tell you about her. You're the first person I've told and I just wanted to talk about how much I like her_

Catherine breathed a sigh of relief. Sara had come online just to talk about her

Meanwhile Sara was thinking two can play at Catherine's game

_Passion&Fire: So tell me_

_GSR-Girl: I go to work, she fills my mind. I come home, she fills my mind. I long for her_

Catherine felt her heart beat at this statement, so simple yet so for fulling

_Passion&Fire: Are you sure there's no chance? Sounds like you've got it bad girl_

_GSR-Girl: No chance. She's straight, she's got a little girl_

_Passion&Fire: Just because she has a child doesn't mean she doesn't like women! A child? How do you feel about that?_

_GSR-Girl: I can see your point. It makes me like her more and her girl well I have a special place in my heart for her and I always will. Her girl is an awesome child, Catherine has done an excellent job. In a different world where Catherine liked me and we dated I would want her child to be in as much as my life as she would be._

Sara felt like she had to reassure Catherine, everything she said was true

Catherine knew Sara felt like this even before she had asked, she had to protect Lindsey as much as herself

_Passion&Fire: Why don't you just go and kiss her? Let her feel your lips meet, show her how your feeling. She's never given you any indication that she liked you?_

_GSR-Girl: I can't do that! She'd have me fired or something, we haven't had the best work relationship, I think I kind of pushed her away after I realised how she made me feel. Sometimes I wanted to read more into the touches and the smiles but it would have been wrong for me_

_Passion&Fire: How long?_

Sara froze at this question, how was she supposed to answer that? Sara wished she could say this to Catherine's face but her heart didn't have the courage

_Passion&Fire: How long?_

_GSR-Girl: When I first met her I found her attractive as I came to know her more, my heart started to burn for her, more and more as I came to know how special she was and is._

Catherine felt like she could cry

_Passion&Fire: Why didn't you ever do anything about it?_

_GSR-Girl: I like her too much just to be an ex_

Catherine felt her heart sting and a bit hurt that Sara would think that

_GSR-Girl: I mean that I like her so much I don't want just sex from her. I want to give her everything she needs, everything she wants from a relationship and with her being straight and all that I wouldn't be able to give her what she wants_

'I want you' Catherine said aloud to no-one

_Passion&Fire: Tell me how you would kiss her if it was your first time_

_GSR-Girl: I would look into her eyes while I brought my hands up to her cheeks, I would then gently push my lips onto hers then my hands would go up into her hair as the kiss got more passionate_

Sara replied while getting breathless wishing Catherine was right here

_Passion&Fire: If she doesn't like you I think she will after that. That was beautiful_

Sara smirked at the reply. She imagined Catherine looking like she did earlier at the crime scene, breathtaking

_GSR-Girl: Can you tell about her 24 7. I wish she did the same_

_Passion&Fire: Maybe she does..._

Sara sat back on the chair, she didn't know what too say. Sara said to herself, 'It's now or never'

* * *

Catherine sat staring at the screen, 5 minutes gone by, no reply. Catherine sighed, 'I've scared her away, I bet she's figured at it's me and ran a mile.' Catherine arose out of the chair and went to make coffee. She went through to the lounge with her coffee, she felt like her heart had broken. She had had her once chance with Sara and blown it. Catherine walked over to the bookcase and took off a photo frame. Catherine looked at the frame, it was displaying a picture of Sara and her at the last grave shift party. Catherine ran her fingers over Sara, it was the closest she'd get to touching her. Catherine got lost in her brown eyes so long that when she had a sip of her coffee it had gone luke warm. She looked back at the picture hoping to get lost thoughts of the girl she'll never have but her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on her door, Catherine put her mug where the photo was, she couldn't seem to let go. She didn't want to open the door but she forced herself too. She opened the door and gasped, "Sara."

Sara had a bold stare on her face. Catherine thought she was annoyed, 'here comes WW3." But Sara simply ran her fingers down Catherine's arm as she walked into her house. Sara was a mission she walked into the lounge with Catherine following who was more than shocked. Sara walked over to the computer, then looked back at Catherine, not wanting to give anything away she simply switched off the computer then walked slowly over to Catherine who was still sporting the shocked look. Catherine felt like she was dreaming, Sara couldn't be here. Sara came into Catherine's personal space and looked her in the eye, her hand went into Catherine's and Sara removed the photo from her gasp. Sara knew she had made the right decision as she saw what Catherine had been looking at. Then her eyes met Catherine's again but this time her mouth broke out into a smile, Sara chucked the photograph on to the couch then she breathed in and took her head forward. Their lips didn't meet at first, Sara wanted to see into Catherine's soul through this closeness. After seeing the lust in Sara's eyes Catherine closed the remaining distance between them. Their lips meeting softly for the first time, both feeling weak at the knees from this contact. The kiss still continuing softly, Catherine let her hands go into Sara's hair pulling her head closer, Sara's hands went on to Catherine's hips, Sara pulled her body closer to her own. Feeling more heated Sara's tongue went over Catherine's lips, Catherine immediately let Sara have the access she wanted, they both moaned simultaneously at this new feeling. Sara's tongue massaged Catherine's, then it explored her mouth. Catherine opened her eyes, the sight of Sara so lost in lust made her even more breathless, Sara's eyes were closed but when she felt Catherine looking at her she opened them and moaned when she saw Catherine's lust filled eyes, Catherine took this as her chance and pushed Sara's tongue with hers into Sara's mouth. Sara moaned loudly while tightening her grip on Catherine's hips which in turn made Catherine moan and re-shut her eyes. Sara had to break the kiss, for their was a chance one of them would pass out. Catherine didn't want to open her eyes and not find Sara there, she felt a hand brush her face then a voice, "I'm real." Catherine slowly opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile, she was so happy, she jumped into Sara's arms, Sara only just caught her. Catherine busied herself into Sara's neck, "Mmm Cath," was all Sara could manage to say. "Third on the left," Catherine said as a suggestion.

Sara carried Catherine down the hallway occasionally having to stop for the distraction of Catherine's attack on her neck. Eventually they got to Catherine's room, Sara walked over to the bed and place Catherine on the edge then Sara knelt down in front of her. Sara cupped Catherine's face with her hands and gave her a soft kiss, then her hands went to Catherine's top and yanked it up slowly, keeping eye contact with the blonde beauty. Catherine felt Sara's hands on her skin, she gave out a quiet gasp, Sara gave her a grin, once the top was off Sara pushed Catherine back on to the bed gently then climbed on top of her. Sara kissed her nose making Catherine giggle which made Sara smile more. Then Sara put her mouth on Catherine's neck then gave it a sharp suck, Catherine gave an intake of breathe. Catherine's hands went into Sara's hair while Sara kissed every inch of her neck. Sara then kissed her way down Catherine's front. When Sara met Catherine's bra she looked up to her and said, "Sweetie I think this has to go." Catherine saw the desire in Sara's eyes Catherine sat up just enough for Sara to put her arms round the back and unclasp the bra, Sara removed it slowly, as it came off Catherine's arms Sara kissed every bit the bra went over. Catherine was in heaven, she couldn't put one word together, she just gave Sara lots of moans. Catherine's skin was on fire from where Sara was kissing it. Sara couldn't wipe the smile off her face, pure happiness she was feeling.

After the bra was removed Sara pushed Catherine back down. Sara looked at Catherine's breasts like they were the most beautiful ones she's ever seen. Sara's fingers tips lightly went over them, Sara was mesmerized by the perfect globes. Catherine arched her back wanting more contact, Sara quickly lavished her mouth onto her breasts kissing all over, leaving wet trails all around them leading up to the nipples. When Sara got to one of Catherine's nipples Sara looked into Catherine's eyes as her tongue went round the areola, Catherine bit down on her lip, which Sara found incredibly sexy. Their eyes never left each others as Sara took the nipple in her mouth and grazed it with her teeth. "Sara!" Catherine moaned aloud. Then Sara squeezed the other nipple. Catherine started panting. Sara's mouth found it back onto Catherine's and there mouths crashed together. One of Sara's hands was still massaging one of Catherine's breasts. Catherine's hands moved to Sara's top and tried to take it off, Sara got the message and lifted herself up for a moment and removed it. Catherine smiled at a now topless Sara, she pulled Sara back towards her and Sara resumed her activities. Catherine had started to grind her hips against Sara. Sara pushed into Catherine subconsciously as she gained entrance to Catherine's mouth. This sent Catherine over the edge. Catherine moaned Sara's name into her own mouth and temporarily lost control of her body as her body stopped shaking she opened her eyes to find those brown pools. "Did you just?" Sara said opened mouthed. As Catherine regained her breathing, she nodded. Sara kissed Catherine passionately, Sara had never felt more turned on. Sara broke the kiss and the back of her hand caressed Catherine's cheek. Sara then kissed her nose, knowing it would make her giggle. Catherine playfully slapped Sara's arm in return, both in pure happiness. Sara bent down and licked Catherine's ear before whispering into it, "Ready for round 2?"

"Please Sara, I need to feel you on me," Catherine said with her voice full of lust. Sara kissed Catherine slowly as her hands made her way to Catherine's pants, she unbuttoned then as she allowed Catherine's tongue explore Sara's mouth, Sara moaned into the kiss. Catherine then broke off the kiss and put her hands on Sara's head and motioned her down. Sara kissed Catherine's body as her hands grabbed the top of Catherine's trousers. As Sara kissed down Catherine's body she skilfully pulled down the trousers. Then she lifted herself up allowing Catherine to kick off them fully off. Catherine cupped Sara's face and gave her a grin, "Babe, I think yours need to go to. Catherine then put ran her hands over Sara's skin, she felt Sara's muscles contract after her hands hand gone over there then she unbuttoned her trousers and pulled them down. Sara then finished off her hand work for her kicking them to the floor. She kissed Catherine passionately then moved down the bed, she licked Catherine's stomach which made Catherine squirm. Catherine's hand went into Sara's hair gently pushing her down. Sara's fingers locked under the sides of Catherine's thong pulling it down. Sara inhaled the sweet aroma. Catherine could feel Sara's breath on her mound, she let out a high pitched moan. Sara couldn't hold herself back. She licked the glistening lips before opening up heaven with her fingers. Catherine felt the exposure of her private part then she felt Sara's mouth on her clit, "Sara, Sara, harder," she moaned into the air. Sara couldn't believe the taste, it was so sweet. Sara flicked her tongue over Catherine's clit a couple of times after sucking it. Then she plunged her tongue into Catherine making Catherine grabbed Sara's hair and push her head into her more while the other grabbed onto the bed sheets. Catherine started thrusting into Sara's face as Sara's tongue darted in and out of Catherine at the same pace. Catherine's moans were getting louder and more frequently, the grip in Sara's hair became desperate, Sara reached for Catherine's clit and gave in a few flicks which sent Catherine over the edge. Sara felt the muscles clamp around her tongue as Catherine rode out the best orgasm she'd had in her life in which she cried out, "I love you." "Sara," Catherine called desperately as she returned to Earth. Sara climbed back up the bed and took Catherine into her arms. Sara brushed the hair out of Catherine's face then turned her head to meet Catherine's lips. Catherine's mouth was already open, Sara stuck her tongue in, Catherine sucked on Sara's tongue tasting herself. Sara ended the kiss softly.

"Tell me Sara, why have we never done that before?" Catherine asked as Sara nuzzled into her neck. Sara laughed into Catherine's neck. Then Sara looked into Catherine's eyes, "I love you too." Catherine saw the tears falling out of Sara's eyes. "Come here," Catherine said as she embraced Sara, Catherine tilted Sara's head up and then said. "I love you Sara Sidle, I'm never going to leave you or hurt you on purpose, I promise." Sara smiled at Catherine before snuggling her with their hands entwined. The feel asleep like this, like a jigsaw fitted together perfectly.

* * *

A few hours later Catherine awoke to the sound of a door slamming she looked to up and saw Sara asleep cuddling her. It wasn't a dream! Catherine placed her lips on Sara's which stirred her. "Baby, Lindsey's home." Sara took a few seconds to realise where she was, when she realised she grinned, Catherine also sporting a killer smile. "Shit! Did you say Lindsey was home?" Sara said as she tried to untangle herself from Catherine however Catherine wasn't letting her go. Catherine once again pushed her lips onto Sara, "Sara, it's fine baby." Sara gave her a questioning look, Catherine just smiled. Then the door opened quickly, Sara tensed up, Catherine stroked her arm trying to relax her. Lindsey stepped into the room, "Finally!" she announced. Catherine gave a laugh. "Mom I'm hungry and Sara I need help with my homework," the little girl stated before walking back out the room smiling. 


End file.
